


Fading Away

by jadekat679



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekat679/pseuds/jadekat679
Summary: We won the game but not everything has a happy ending: Karkat and jades pov





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Fanfiction a long ass time ago, 2013, i think. I figured i should post it here too. It's kind of horrible writing but???

Truthfully, I can't believe we won this fucking game. I mean, I was just saying all this shit was going to work but I didn't really think it would. Jade is standing in front of me, smiling and for once in a very long time I smiled back, but both our smiles faded once we saw john. He was slowly but surely vanishing, he was becoming invisible. That's when it hit me, they won the game. It wasn't 'our' game, we already won 'our' game. This game is just the four of them. I have to stay here but they teleport to the new planet. 

John was looking at his hands, being able to see through them he could see the floor. Obviously, Rose was aware of this happening seeing that her and Kanaya are already crying. Dave was next to Terezi, her normal grin was gone, instead was teal tears falling down her face. Dave on the other hand was being calm and collective but I could see past his shit of an act, on the inside he was freaking out. 

I looked to Jade, realizing that I was about to lose her, I pulled her into a hug. "I love you," I said as I could feel tears dwelling up in my eyes.

She nodded. "I love you too, Karkat," her words were quiet. 

Next was Rose, her and Kanaya hugged until Rose was gone completely. And then after a moment, Dave began to fade. He quickly pulled Terezi into a hug, I could hear him whisper something before he kissed her cheek then fully vanished. 

I felt a knot in my stomach then a sharp pain in my leg. I tried ignoring it but failed collapsing to the ground. She sat down in front of me, somehow she wasn't crying but I could see her struggling with it. I pulled her as close as she could get to me then into a kiss, red tears falling down my face as the kiss continued. Finally she was fully gone. 

Jade's POV 

We won, we actually won the game. I knew we could do this, God, I was so happy. I walked over to Karkat, a smile played on my lips as I looked at him, and he actually smiled back. It dropped as soon as he looked behind me, I could tell something was very wrong by the look in his eyes, my smile faded as I turned around. John was disappearing. At first I couldn't figure out what was happening. I looked to Rose for an answer but she was already in tears with Kanaya. 

What was happening? 

John was now fully gone and after a moment, Rose was doing the same. I started to get scared. I think that's when it hit me. We were transporting to our new planet to repopulate, in a normal game your entire group would have gone but we had combined different sessions therefore making just the four of us go to the planet and the rest of them to remain on the meteor. 

I realized I could be next. I looked at Karkat, I could see red tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. He pulled me into a hug. 

"I love you," the sadness in his voice caused me to wince, slightly.

I gave a slight nod, answering quietly "I love you too, Karkat."

I could tell rose was gone now, and Dave quickly followed after. I pulled back, looking at Karkat for what might be the last time. I closely studied all of his features but it became harder as I could feel my tears start to dwell up, blurring my vision. I tried my hardest to push them away, I needed to be strong. I had to, this time I was going to be strong, for John, for Dave, for Rose, for Karkat.

His look of sadness suddenly turned to pain, that's when I remembered he had gotten hurt in the fight. He collapsed to the ground, I sat down in front of him, between his legs. As tears fell he pulled me into a deep kiss as I faded. Then I was gone, fully gone.


End file.
